


reconnaissance

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC, fluff?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Cater, Trey, dan semangkuk ucapan terima kasih.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	reconnaissance

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **reconnaissance © peach_milktea**

Cater sedang memerhatikan anak-anak tahun pertama yang tengah kesulitan dengan sapu terbangnya ketika sebuah pesan singkat ia terima. Gurat kesenangan lantas tersirat pada raut wajah Cater saat manik hijaunya menangkap nama Trey Clover sebagai sang pengirim pesan.

_‘Kau di mana?’_

Dengan cepat ia membalas, “Di lapangan. Kau harus melihat anak-anak baru ini! Mereka lucu sekali.” Disertai tautan berupa foto keadaan di tempatnya sekarang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, Trey kembali menanggapi, _‘Mungkin lain kali. Apa kau bisa ke dapur asrama sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.’_

Sudut bibir Cater terbit menjadi senyum tipis, “Aku segera ke sana!”

Meninggalkan lapangan yang riuh rendah oleh tingkah anak-anak tingkat satu, Cater pun beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

“Jadi ingin membicarakan apa, Trey-kun?” Cater langsung buka suara sesaat setelah mendapati punggung pemuda yang memanggilnya kemari. Harum rempah-rempah serta kaldu memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Bahkan saat di lorong pun samar-samar harumnya sudah memanjakan indra penciuman Cater.

“Bisa duduk di sana sebentar? Kuahnya sedang aku hangatkan.” Trey sempat membalik setengah badannya seraya menunjuk ke arah kursi sebelah meja kabinet sebelum melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

“Oke~!”

Cater duduk di tempat yang Trey minta. Selagi menunggu sang koki, sesekali matanya mengedar untuk membuat kalkulasi sendiri tentang apa yang pemuda itu buat. Di bagian lain dapur, Cater melihat sisa hamburan tepung di atas meja, beberapa telur yang utuh, dan sebuah kotak yang Cater tidak tahu apa isinya. Bisa saja Trey membuat kue seperti biasa tapi bau rempah dan kuah yang sempat disebutkan Trey, tentu saja tak luput dari pengamatan Cater.

“Sudah selesai melamunnya?”

Terlalu sibuk menyelami deduksinya sendiri, Cater sampai tak menyadari jika Trey sudah berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah mangkuk di atas nampan. Uap-uap panas terlihat mengepul menghantarkan wangi rempah yang menggugah.

“Maaf, maaf. Soalnya aku penasaran pada apa yang kau masak~” Cater berujar dengan nada ceria khasnya.

Sementara Trey tersenyum maklum dan menyajikan mangkuk tersebut pada Cater, “Sekarang sudah tidak penasaran kan?”

Di dalam mangkuk terlihat mie dengan kuah merah disertai pelengkap telur rebus juga taburan daun bawang. Perpaduan warna juga penataan yang Trey lakukan, membuat selera makan Cater meningkat.

“Wow, Trey-kun! Ini karya seni! Aku harus mengabadikannya!” Cater buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan mengambil beberapa gambar dari beberapa sudut pandang.

“ _Ramen_ -nya bisa dingin kalau kau terlalu lama memotret, Cater.” Tegur Trey sembari mengambil duduk tepat di seberang Cater. Ia tak mau kerja kerasnya sia-sia hanya gara-gara Cater terlalu sibuk dengan konten media sosialnya.

“Iya, iya.” Dengan berat hati Cater menyampingkan ponselnya dan meraih garpu juga sendok yang berada di sisi kiri-kanan mangkuk, “Tumben Trey-kun membuat _ramen_. Ada apa, nih?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku sewaktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru kemarin.”

Cater sempat terdiam sampai akhirnya menimpali, “Sudah kubilang bukan masalah! Lagipula aku melakukan itu karena tidak ingin kepalaku _dipenggal_ oleh Riddle-kun.” Raut mukanya berubah masam, “Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding.”

Trey tertawa pelan, “Tidak hanya kau. Kita semua akan bernasib sama kalau upacara kemarin gagal,” Ada sedikit jeda sebelum Trey mengulas senyum dan menatap Cater teduh, “Terima kasih, Cater.”

Semburat merah tipis memulas pipi Cater. Tak ingin dikuasai emosi sesaat dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung, dengan segera Cater menyahut lagi, “Memang semestinya teman saling membantu kan? Sudah, ah! Aku ingin makan!” Cater menangkup kedua tangannya, “Selamat makan!”

Pertama kali Cater menyendok kuah, meniupnya sebentar kemudian menyeruputnya. Sensasi pedas beserta rasa rempah dan kaldu daging pun memanjakan lidahnya.

“Melihat ekspresimu sepertinya percobaan pertamaku ini berhasil, ya?”

“Hah! Ini percobaan pertamamu?!” Cater berseru tidak percaya dan agak menangguhkan pernyataan Trey.

Trey mengangguk singkat, “Aku belum pernah membuat _ramen_ dari nol sebelumnya. Biasanya beli yang instan.”

“Mahir sekali,” Cater kembali menikmati kuah _ramen_ tersebut, “Biasanya butuh beberapa percobaan untuk menemukan kombinasi kuah _ramen_ yang tepat.”

“Untuk kuahnya aku menemukan beberapa resep dan melakukan improvisasi sedikit dari resep-resep tersebut. Sisanya tinggal insting yang berjalan,” Trey melanjutkan, “Coba mie-nya. Aku harap bisa sebaik kuahnya juga.”

Cater lantas mengambil mie dengan garpu dan mulai melahapnya. Kedua manik kehijauannya berbinar dan terbuka lebar, “Enak~! Trey-kun, kau luar biasa!”

Kekehan kecil kembali mengalun, “Terima kasih atas pujiannya.”

“Jika sewaktu saat kau membuka restoran, pasti akan laris sekali!”

“Begitukah? Aku rasa level-ku masih kalah jauh dari koki-koki profesional.”

“Hei, bukan rahasia lagi kalau kau koki terbaik di sini!”

“Untuk itu, aku rasa kau benar.” Trey menepuk puncak kepala si pemilik surai jingga, “Cepat habiskan. Kalau sudah dingin tidak enak jadinya.”

Menghiraukan debar cepat jantungnya, Cater hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan singkat sebelum meneruskan kegiatan makannya yang tersela. Air muka Cater yang terlihat cerah dan sangat menikmati masakan buatannya pun membuat Trey tidak bisa menutupi lengkung tipis bibirnya. Membuat seseorang bahagia melalui makanan memang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Trey senang saat seseorang memuji masakannya, namun akan lebih menyenangkan jika orang tersebut bahagia karena memakan masakannya tersebut.

“Aku memang bilang cepat. Tapi tidak sampai berantakan juga,” Trey menggapai sudut bibir Cater dan menyapu pelan sisa kuah yang tertinggal di sana, “Hati-hati nanti kau bisa tersedak.”

Lagi-lagi, rona merah muda mewarnai pipi Cater. Tanpa Trey ketahui, detak jantung Cater pun menjadi kian cepat akibat afeksi-afeksi kecil yang pemuda itu berikan.

**.**

**.**

Cater langsung melempar diri ke kasur seusai membersihkan diri. Ia hening beberapa saat dengan tubuh tertelungkup, hingga akhirnya meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Tanpa merubah posisi, ia mendekap bantal dan membuka galeri berisi foto-foto.

Foto terbarunya adalah semangkuk _ramen_ panas yang dibuat oleh Trey. Cater sempat menatapnya sebentar, mengingat kembali kebersamaannya dengan Trey tadi siang. Tangan Cater yang bebas, bergerak ke puncak kepalanya sendiri, seolah kembali mereka ulang sentuhan Trey yang masih membekas dalam benaknya.

Sentuhan hangat walaupun hanya sementara.

Cater kembali pada realita dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari. Ponsel diletakkan lagi di meja kemudian ia menarik selimutnya. Hari ini menjadi salah satu hari terbaik yang Cater miliki semenjak ia mengenal Trey.

Sebelum menutup mata, Cater tersenyum tipis. Malam ini Cater bisa bermimpi indah.

**.**

**.**

**[]**

**Author's Note:**

> halo~  
> sebelumnya aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang baca sampe akhir! Banyak kapal di twst yang aku suka dan salah satunya Trey/Cater ini owo  
> Cater makan ramen pake garpu soalnya aku gatau di dunia twst ada sumpit atau ga /ei/. Terus soal yang Riddle, aku gatau kalo dalam b.indo enaknya disebut apa jadi aku bilang "dipenggal" aja :"( Mohon maaf juga kalo mereka jadi OOC ;;w;;


End file.
